Snow Pea
:For other uses, see Ice Pea (disambiguation). Snow Pea is a peashooting plant with slowing ability. Its frozen peas can slow down most zombies. A Torchwood can melt its peas, taking away the freezing effect. This is the most common freezing plant in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. History Plants vs. Zombies, Snow Pea is unlocked after beating level 1-6. It is the second regular offensive plant received in this game. It does the same amount of damage as the Peashooter (one normal damage shot per pea), but has a slowing effect to zombies upon contact. It is also one of the three plants that can slow down zombies by freezing them (the other two being the Winter Melon and Ice-shroom). In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Snow Pea is obtained after the player reclaims The Post Office Lot. It is used against Rocket Zombie. Its rocket will be removed after getting hit by Snow Pea. Snow Pea can also remove Gas Can Zombie's cigar to prevent its explosions. Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies, it does more damage than Peashooter. In this game, Snow Pea has a VIP version, which is Ice Queen Pea. Snow Pea returns in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time with the same functionality and with a lower sun cost. However, it is a premium plant which is required to be purchased with real-life money. Suburban Almanac Entry In Plants vs. Zombies Snow Pea Snow Peas shoot frozen peas that damage and slow the enemy. Damage: normal, slows zombies Folks often tell Snow Pea how "cool" he is, or exhort him to "chill out." They tell him to "stay frosty." Snow Pea just rolls his eyes. He's heard 'em all. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Snow Peas fire frozen peas making it hard for zombies to advance. Special: chills zombies on impact As a professional table tennis player, in the off-season he also enjoys skiing, playing the bongos, and spelunking. Facebook description News Feed Snow Pea shoots frozen peas. He doesn't like it when folks joke about how "cool" he is. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page ''Folks often tell Snow Pea how "cool" he is, or exhort him to "chill out." They tell him to "stay frosty." Snow Pea just rolls his eyes. He's heard 'em all. Upgrades *''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' **'Plant Food': Snow Pea creates an ice trail on the lane in front of it, slowing down every zombie on the lane and shoots 60 frozen peas like a Peashooter fed with Plant Food. After 3.5 seconds, the effect stops and the ice trail disappears. **'Level upgrade' ***'Level 2' ****'???': Snow Pea has a 15% chance to shoot an ice pick that deals 3 damage. ****'Combat Training': Snow Pea has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). ***'Level 3' ****'???': Snow Pea has now a 30% chance to shoot an ice pick. ****'Cell Activation': Snow Pea has another 50% attack power and health (200% of initial). ***'Level 4' ****'Ability Awaken': Snow Pea can be boosted sometimes when planted. **'Costumed': When fed Plant Food, it shoots three big snow peas that deals 30 damage each. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' **'Ice Peas': Shoots three big peas that attack the whole row of enemies, will freeze the enemes, needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Usage Plant Snow Peas anywhere you would plant Peashooters. They have the same damage and rate of fire as a Peashooter, but since they slow zombies down, they do more damage to a zombie over time. Slowed zombies move and eat about half as fast as regular zombies of their type. It slows down most zombies but cannot slow down the Screen Door Zombie, Ladder Zombie, (unless the screen door or ladder is destroyed) and the Zomboni. The slowing effect lasts for a while even after the Snow Pea has been eaten. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Standard Levels A single column of Snow Peas will slow down the incoming horde of zombies. Multiple Snow Peas in a single lane don't perform much better, as the slowing effect does not stack, so unless you're getting them for free, there's probably no need to plant more than one per lane, as they will cost more sun. Of course, having multiple is helpful when zombies eat one, as they will remain slowed. On the roof levels, Snow Peas cannot shoot over the roof's edge unless they are in the first sloped column, so they are not too too useful. Snow Peas and Kernel-pults work well in conjunction with Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts and Spikeweed or Spikerock. Slowing the zombies down will allow more time for the spikes to do damage to the zombies. Note that if a frozen pea passes through the flame of a Torchwood, it will thaw into a regular pea. Furthermore, a slowed zombie hit with a flaming pea will thaw, so it is generally unwise to use Snow Peas in the same lanes as Torchwoods. But if two Torchwoods are placed in the same row where a Snow Pea is planted, the frozen pea will turn into a flaming pea. If you still wish to use a Snow Pea with a Torchwood, you could place the Snow Pea in front of the Torchwood. However, the normal flaming peas will still thaw its target, making it relatively useless in this situation. Also, once Winter Melons become available, it may be a good idea to replace Snow Peas in favor of the damage and splash slowing effect. Slot Machine mini-game You cannot really control when you get Snow Peas, but try to spread them out, one per lane, until you have at least one in each lane. It depends on your luck when you get them or not. I, Zombie Endless These are among your worst enemies. You can put down Ladder Zombies to negate the freezing effect, but look out for Magnet-shrooms and Fume-shrooms. You can also use a cheap zombie to distract the Snow Pea and then place a Football Zombie. If the lane has a Wall-nut or Tall-nut, try to put a ladder on it first. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' The Snow Pea is a particularly helpful plant in the Plants vs. Zombies Adventures environment. It costs only 25 sun more than a Peashooter and is the only regular plant that can slow down zombies. It is a very helpful support-offensive plant, being compatible with every plant, even Flaming Pea. It also helps by being the weakness of Rocket Zombies and Gas Can Zombies. However, the Snow Pea is not perfect and has some technical difficulties. While the Snow Pea's projectiles deal more damage and slow down zombies, it is unlikely anything stronger than a Conehead Zombie will be killed by a Snow Pea only without ZombiFreeze. Ice Block Zombies are immune to Snow Pea's slowdown effect while on their ice blocks, so you may need Flaming Pea to deal with them. This should not deter you from using them, though, as they are very valuable to your arsenal. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Snow Pea is very useful on slowing down zombies, practically in any world. Being a premium plant, Snow Pea can be used effectively in many situations. It can slow down nearly every zombie in the game, being extremely helpful against zombies with high health such as the variations of Buckethead Zombie and Gargantuars, Pharaoh Zombies, Machinized Zombies, Poncho Zombies and Knight Zombies. Snow pea is also very effective agains zombies that use fire such as Explorer Zombies and Prospector Zombies as it extinguishes the flames of these zombies, making them less of threat. The slowing effect of it can also be very useful when used alongside plants with limited range or one tile effect such as Bonk Choy , Ghost Pepper, Spikeweed and Spikerock. It makes it possible for these plants to deliver a lot more damage against zombies as zombies move slower inside their shooting range. This effect is also very useful for plants with slow fire rates; like Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Bloomerang and other lobbed-shot plants as these plants can deliver more shots against zombies. Snow Pea is good against fast zombies like Surfer Zombies and Zombie Bulls too. By slowing them down, it can neutralize their advantage. It is also effective against Camel Zombies too, as when the foremost zombie of the cammel line gets slowed down, the whole cammel line slows down too. Sap-fling is also a great plant to use alongside Snow Pea as both slowing down effects of sap and ice can stack and zombies get even slower. One column of Snow Peas in enough to freeze and slow down every zombie on the front. Therefore, utilization other direct attack plants along with Snow Pea is advised in order to eliminate hordes of zombies easily. Plant Food effect of Snow Pea lets it slow down every zombie in the lane and throw 60 frozen peas. While not being a very powerful attack, this can be used if an intensive number of zombies are coming on the same lane. Snow Pea should not be used in strategies including fire plants such as Torchwood and Snapdragon as just like Plants vs. Zombies, any fiery attack on a zombie slowed down by ice will get defrozen. It is also not very effective against Barrel Zombies as their barrels protect them from slowing down effects of frozen peas, similar to Screen Door Zombies and Ladder Zombies. Snow Pea is not advised to be used on the higher levels of Endless Zones as the massive number of zombies approaching make it hard for Snow Pea to effectively slow down every zombie as the foremost zombies on the lanes protect the zombies behind from ice effect. The utilities of Snow Pea also gets limited on levels with many tombstones since frozen peas cannot get past the tombstones. On these levels, Grave Buster or Jalapeno is advised to take down tombstones of a lane to help Snow Pea, be effective. Gallery Trivia General *Its name is a reference to the snow pea, a pea that grows at the end of winter. *In the cover art for the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Original Soundtrack, the Snow Pea uses its mouth as a trumpet. *If its ice pea goes through a Torchwood, it will turn into a normal pea. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *It is one of the three plants that have ice crystals (which replace its leaves and mushroom cap respectively) and freeze zombies that approach the player's house, the other two being the Ice-shroom and the Winter Melon; however, the Ice-shroom completely leaves all the zombies frozen in place. *Snow Peas are effectively the same as a Repeater, because they do the same amount of damage for the same length the zombie walks. However, the Snow Pea cannot be stacked on a single lane, as the freezing affects only the closest zombie in the row, but has more synergy with other plants than a Repeater (though the Torchwood has even more synergy than a Snow Pea and destroys the Snow Pea's synergy). *If a peashooting ZomBotany Zombie is frozen, it will be slowed down, but it still fires peas at the same rate. *When the Snow Pea shoots a frozen pea, a small glittering sound is heard. In the DS and DSiWare version, the sound will be louder. *Snow Pea's sun cost in Versus Mode is 150. *There is a glitch that might occur if a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over a Torchwood into a Snow Pea; the frozen peas shot by the Snow Pea while it is getting eaten will go through the Pole Vaulting Zombie into the Torchwood without freezing or damaging the Pole Vaulting Zombie. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *The player can see that Snow Pea is breathing with its mouth. *It is one of the few plants with a confirmed gender, being male. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Snow Pea now has five ice shards on its head instead of six like in Plants vs. Zombies. *It now costs 150 sun like in versus the mode of Plants vs. Zombies, instead of 175 sun. *After using Plant Food, the Snow Pea will shake its head, similar to someone shaking themselves awake. Also, while using Plant Food, the Snow Pea's body will turn completely blue, similar to the Ice Queen Pea in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. ** However, this effect was removed in 2.9 update. *In the 1.9 update, there was a texture glitch for Snow Pea's eyes along with the Wall-nut, Threepeater and Twin Sunflower. *Like Winter Melon, when Jester Zombie deflects its pea, the plant hit by that pea will not be chilled. *Snow Pea's costume in the Chinese version changes the Plant Food effect by shooting five giant ice balls that pierce through zombies. *It can only slow down a Jester Zombie by its Plant Food upgrade. *Snow Pea's stem is now blue like its head. *It shares one of its Feastivus costumes with Droplet Shooter in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *Albeit being an ice plant it can still be frozen in Frostbite Caves See also *Peashooter *Plants *Ice-shroom *Winter Melon es:Hielaguisantes fr:Pois geleur Category:Plants Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Day Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Upgrade plants Category:Tier 2 plants